leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vladimir/@comment-3238314-20110122230845
I saw alot of discussion on the US forums about vladimir, and most players agree that his most annoying skills are Q and W, while E is dead, and R works fine. IMHO, they could include a really nice mechanic here, so here are my ideas: Q: don't make it a skill shot. Rather, make it such that it can be used only if the target has a certain debuff, which can be applied with tides of blood. Also, if you really want to make it less rewarding, make it such that vladimir needs to stay in range of the target for 0.75 seconds or so, such that you can't just instantly go in, heal, and go back. Also, since it's a healing ability primarily, or that was supposed to be it's purpose, decrease base damage a bit, and lower the ap ratios to 0.5 or 0.45 from 0.6, while giving it a flat amount of heal+a percentage of his ability ratio for each "infected" stack. I think this would make the cooldown less of a problem, and they'd probably get a boost early game. W: I'm not sure how this could be nerfed more, but here's an idea: make poola targeted AoE which can be casted in a radius such that it vlad remains in the aoe. While in the aoe, blad turns into blood, but can only move in the AoE for the duration, with increased speed, making it a slower, controllable blink ability, allowing you to resurface where you want by casting it again, or when the duration ends. Untargetability remains, but you would be able to see where vlad is in that pool with oracle, which would reveal a special visual effect representing him. This would make ghost useless, since he would not be able to leave the aoe until he decasts or the duration ends. Also,Aoe can hit him if he's in this shape, but he takes 55% decreased damage or so. The damage made to those in pool can be certainly reduced, so that it doesn't become too powerful with the increase in the aoe range. Also, the slow doesn't need to be as powerful. It can also provide a "infected" debuff for every second, or 1.5 seconds spent in the pool. E: Make E cost a bit less, so that it does not kill him so hard to use it. Also, now E would provide a "infected" debuff, which, let's say, would decrease attack speed by a very small ammount for each stack, four stacks max, like it's buff, though this decrease is just optional. The catch is that for vlad to be able to use Q on a target, it needs to be infected. My logic behind this one was that it doesn't make much sense for vlad to be able to just pull blood out of a target instantly. On the other hand, by mixing his own blood into the targets (tides of blood is launching swords of blood into the enemies), he can then then infect the target's blood with his magic and pull out more than he used on it, which sounds cooler and better to me. R: This ability is fine to me so far, and isn't of much question. However, let's make one modification. For it to affect a target, the target must be infected. All targets that are affected gain full infected stacks for the duration. Innate: hmm... If we leave it how it is now, we should probably nerf the life gain from AP to about 1.2 or 1.1, therefore making the life gain on a fully fed vlad equal to a rilay scepter, though it would be pretty much overkill. Replace it istead with: giving his normal attacks a certain chance based on the life he's missing (1.5% per 1% life missing), or a flat percentage based on level to proc "infected" on a target, so that he doesn't have to be too drained until he reaches lvl 2, since he can't heal without infected stacks. To make things even more interesting, give him a "blood meter" resource. This resource is used as primary cost for spells. If the cost is above the current blood pool, it is then subtracted from HP. Also, Q does not insta-heal. Q fills the blood meter. Blood points are steadily transfered to his hit point at a percentage rate, such that it scales with his level. Also, max blood pool is affected by level, and is awarded 1 point for every X number of AP points.